Fresh
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When she finds out she's leaving she just needs her to know, she needs her to know that she'd been falling in love with her forever. She needed to feel her lips just once. And then she got a response she didn't expect but always wanted. SMUT! MerAdd!


**A/N: Another fic I started with **_apitty293 _**in mind =D**

**For all of my 'A Lot Can Happen In The City' readers, new chapters are going to take a while, I had a little crisis with where I wanted to take it, I feel like the last couple of chapters have been a bit weak, but Clai (Ziny-DiNozzo for those of you who don't know ;D) has been helping me out with some ideas and has triggered my brain again (Y) **

**Not that it completely matters but the Burke wedding did happen, I needed a reason for Meredith not to be with Cristina! Anyway, just a little smutty one-shot ;) Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

Addison zipped up another suitcase as she packed up her hotel room, she looked up with confusion as there was a knock on the door, she moved over to it and opened it.

"Me..Meredith" she stuttered "What are you doing here?"

"You're leaving" Meredith said quietly.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "Tomorrow night"

Meredith looked nervously side to side before crashing her lips against Addison's, her hands cupping Addison's face, although a little shocked Addison responded, her arms coming up and around her back, they pulled away breathlessly, their hearts pounding.

"Goodbye Addison" Meredith whispered attempting to pull away, Addison pulled her into her hotel room and slammed the door shut.

"Addison…." Meredith said shakily, Addison pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, her hands gripping on to Meredith's waist.

"What are we doing?" Meredith breathed into her lips.

"You're the one who came here and kissed me" Addison said kissing her neck, nibbling a pattern down to her collarbone.

"True" Meredith said with a slight gasp as Addison sucked against her neck, she knew she'd be left with a mark but she found herself not caring, Addison guided them over to the bed, lying Meredith down on her back, her knee between her legs, Meredith ground down a little against her.

Meredith's hands grabbed on to the bottom of Addison's shirt, she slowly peeled it off her, taking in the sight of her pale smooth skin, Addison sat back a little and pulled Meredith's jeans off her, throwing them to the side of the room before kissing her again. Meredith's shirt and Addison's pajama bottoms joined the pile of clothes as did panties and bras leaving them completely naked.

"You're so beautiful" Meredith whispered as she flipped Addison on to her back, straddling her so her wetness was pressed against Addison's abdomen, she slipped a hand between them and teased Addison's clit slowly.

"Fuck, Meredith" Addison breathed, Meredith shuffled down a little and slipped a finger inside Addison's hole, she twisted and pumped it inside of her.

"Mer...more...please" Addison panted.

"More what?" Meredith said brushing her lips against Addison's breasts.

"More" Addison groaned.

"More what? Tell me what you want" Meredith said teasingly, nipping her teeth at Addison's nipples.

"More….oh god...fingers….please….Meredith" Addison moaned, Meredith slipped another finger inside her and thrust it harder and deeper.

"Like this?" she whispered.

"Mmm, yeah" Addison said thrusting her hips a little "Oh god Meredith"

Meredith moved her body down a little, Addison moved her knee up a little, Meredith ground herself against Addison's thigh as she quickened her thrusts, as Addison pulsated around her fingers she added a third.

"Oh fuck" Addison gasped.

"Addison" Meredith breathed, she moved her thumb against Addison's clit, she pressed her fingers hard up inside her, curling them against her g-spot.

"Oh my…..Meredith!" Addison moaned writhing underneath her, she moaned louder and louder as Meredith quickened her pace, gasping loudly as a fourth finger slipped in, she couldn't even moan Meredith's name anymore, her breath becoming labored, her hips bucked violently as she came, her whole body writhing underneath Meredith's, her juices spilling out onto Meredith's hand, Meredith slowly removed her hand and brought it up to her mouth to lick the juices clean, she pressed her body against Addison's and kissed her softly.

"Thank you" Addison whispered, ghosting her lips over Meredith's neck.

"You don't have to thank me" Meredith whispered back.

"Oh, believe me, I do" Addison smiled, running her fingers down Meredith's spine "Let me thank you" she whispered, she rolled them over so she was kneeling between Meredith's legs, she ghosted her lips over every inch of Meredith's body, flicking her tongue out against her nipples, kissing a line down her abdomen, she spread Meredith's legs wide, her knees pointing to the ceiling, she kissed each thigh softly, she let out her own moan seeing how wet Meredith already was.

"Addison" Meredith moaned pushing her crotch up to Addison's face, Addison pressed her hands against Meredith's hips to hold her down, she slid her tongue all the way up Meredith's wet slit.

"Oh god" Meredith moaned, Addison licked her again, swirling her tongue a little, she licked and sucked and nibbled on Meredith's clit, Meredith moaned louder and louder, her body thrashing against the bed, her hands moved down and settled in Addison's hair, gripping on as her orgasm neared.

"Oh Addi….oh god...don't stop" she panted, Addison pulled completely away "Addison!" she exclaimed slightly frustrated, Addison grinned up at her mischievously and licked her lips, she crawled back up to Meredith's face and kissed her tenderly, lovingly, before placing her lips back on her clit, and it only took another minute for Meredith to cum hard against Addison's mouth, Addison let go of her hips and let her ride it out, keeping her tongue lapping up her juices.

"Oh my….fuck" Meredith gasped as she slowly came down from her high, Addison kissed her body softly, before kissing her lips, letting Meredith taste her cum on her tongue, she collapsed beside her, their legs tangling together, their fingers tracing each others arms and breasts, Meredith kissed Addison softly before kissing her neck.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "Wow"

"Are you really leaving?" Meredith said looking up at her.

"I have to" Addison said quietly, she reached up and brushed Meredith's hair back "There's nothing left for me here anymore"

"I'm here" Meredith said softly.

"With Derek" Addison said simply.

"Not with Derek" Meredith said shaking her head "We split up 2 days ago, at the wedding"

"So you'll ignore each other for a few weeks then one of you will apologize and you'll get back together, I'm not staying here for that"

"I don't want him anymore, whatever we had it's, it's fizzled out but, this, us, this was, amazing"

"It was" Addison said quietly "But I can't not go just because….I can't Meredith..there are just too many bad memories in this place"

"I'm sorry" Meredith said sincerely.

"I didn't, that wasn't, I didn't mean you" Addison sighed "You did hurt me, you did but, it's not just that Meredith, it's everything and, I can't stay here anymore"

"Then let me come with you" Meredith said kissing her "We can start a fresh, together"

"You can't just pick up your life for me Meredith"

"I need a fresh start too Addison, everyone around me is finally getting what they want, George has Callie, Cristina has Burke, they have people and I, I want you, I showed up here for a reason Addison, either to get you to stay, or to move with you, so, what d'you say? Wanna start a fresh with me?"

"Wh….why do you even want me?" Addison asked quietly "Because, it's not like you've, ever, I thought you loved him"

"I want you, because you're beautiful, and kind, and smart, and funny" Meredith said cupping Addison's cheek with her hand, her thumb stroking the skin "And I've always, always wanted you, but I never did anything about it because, well you were married, and then I hurt you, and I hate that I did that, I really hate it, I hate myself for what I did to you"

"Mer…." Addison breathed.

"Wait I'm not finished" Meredith said cutting her off "Yeah, I was in love with Derek, I was, but since, since my near death whatever, I've done a lot of thinking, and since then things changed and, and the break up it was, a long time coming, I didn't break up with him because of my feelings for you, well, I did but, that wasn't the only reason, and I didn't even find out you were leaving until last night" Meredith sighed "And knowing that it, it, I just, I had to take a chance Addison, I had to, because even if you turned me down, I would've got to kiss you, I want to come with you Addison because I've been falling in love with you since we met, and if you don't want me, then that's fine, it is, because at least I have tonight"

Addison brought her hand up to the hand Meredith had resting on her cheek, she took it in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm softly, she let her hand go and leaned in to kiss Meredith's lips so softly Meredith could barely feel them.

"I've been falling in love with you too" Addison whispered against her lips "You're so beautiful, and, you're just you and, this is scaring the crap out of me but, if you really want to come with me, really want to then, then you need to make some phonecalls"

Meredith merely grinned and pressed her lips hard on to Addison's, rolling her on to her back and lying between her legs as they kissed. Meredith didn't even care about the reactions she'd get from her friends, from the Chief, from Derek. She had Addison. She had the woman she loved. And just what they both needed, a fresh start.

_Fin._


End file.
